A Thousand Years
by for-the-love-of-sherlock
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are on a new journey together, but Clara has a secret. A secret that the Doctor has waited a thousand years to hear.


"Where do you want to go?"

The Doctor's big eye's stayed wide as Clara thought over the question. She was still getting over the whole Snowmen incident that had happened back in 1892, but that was not what she was thinking about. Her secret was the only thing that was being processed through her mind. This secret was huge, one that should never be told. No one could ever know, not even the Doctor. The secret was too important and her life depended on it. If the secret ever escaped from her mouth, an old evil would be unleashed and the world would end. It all started with her name.

Her name is Clara Oswin Oswald.

She had met the Doctor twice already in her lifetime, both of which she had died right in front of him. The first time they had met, she had been a Dalek, however that had happened. The second death happened just a mere two weeks ago when the Snowmen had shown up. Clara now believed that she had died every time she had met the Doctor as two different people, but now, she hadn't died in two weeks and it was strange. It seemed as though the secret was kicking in and it wanted to burst out and tell the Doctor, but her name was only just the beginning of it.

"Clara! Where do you want to go?!"

The Doctor was getting super impatient, like always. But according to Clara, he was pretty adorable in this state.

"How about … Ancient Greece?"

"Ancient Greece! A good time to be a Greek, but a terrible time to be a Roman. God, even I hated the Romans! They were so annoying and copied all of the Greeks traditions and gave them new names."

The TARDIS noise sounded as the Doctor continued his rant, and the couple went into flight in a spinning blue box. Before Clara had even knew it, for she was too busy admiring the Doctor and his good looks and remembering the moment in which she had kissed him, he told her to change into appropriate clothing to fit the time.

"Why do I have to do this Chin Boy? You never made-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she realized that she had almost blew her cover. The Doctor was giving her a strange look.

"Because," the Doctor stated,"we need to fit in and in order to fit in, you must wear time appropriate clothing."

"That means you cannot wear your bow tie then."

The Doctor paused and an upset look crossed over his face.

"But I love my bow tie! Bow ties are cool you know!"

Clara sighed heavily, She understood why the Doctor was doing this, for she knew all the laws of the galaxy. However, no one knew this fact. especially not the Doctor. A strange feeling overcame her heart and she wanted to tell the Doctor all of her secrets, but with that came a price, and a huge price. The downfall of her and the possible downfall of the Eleventh.

And this Doctor was the Eleventh.

How did she know? Well, she had known who the Doctor was before he had even met her. She had had family and friends who has associated with him before he had stole his TARDIS and ran off. Unfortunately, she couldn't have met him in her previous life because all of her connections had been lost in the war.

That treacherous war.

Meanwhile, the Doctor got out of the TARDIS and he wasn't wearing his bow tie. His extremely gorgeous face looked quite upset, but Clara knew it wasn't because of the bow tie.

"Doctor, why are you so depressed?

"... Why do you want to know?"

Clara stared back at the depressed mad man who had just walked back to his big blue box and remained silent.

"Come on... you know you can talk to me."

The Doctor sighed and finally walked out of his TARDIS.

"I'm just... terrified for you actually."

Clara was confused. The Doctor did not usually act this way and it was bugging her to see him in this state of being.

"Why? I'm not going to do anything stupid."

The Doctor began to pace and Clara could tell that he was deep in thought. His face had turned hard and cold and she could tell that something major was wrong.

"Because every time I find someone who is good enough to travel with me, I lose them. They all get lost in a tragic way and I don't want that happening to you Clara."

Clara felt flattered. This was the fact she had been waiting to hear. That the Doctor had feelings for her, even if it was just a friend type of feeling. Warmth swam through Clara's body.

"So what happened to your last companions than Doctor?"

"... They... passed away. Can we PLEASE not talk about it."

Clara understood the Doctor's feelings. She had had the same feeling when she had heard the news of her family and friends and how they had died. They were on the same boat for once.

"You can tell me anything Doctor. Absolutely anything."

"Fine. My last friends that were with me were called the Ponds. Amy and Rory Pond. The girl who waited and the last centurion. Amy travelled with me for two years whereas Rory was with us for the last, and now they have gone."

"Did they leave you? Or did they die?"

"No. They didn't leave me. Amy would have never left me. The Weeping Angels took them from me and they died in a different time."

"Oh."

Clara was shocked. She did not think that he had lost his friends in that kind of way. Losing people to the Weeping Angels was literally watching them die right before a person's eyes. She glanced at the Doctor, whose face dropped and had gone extremely pale. Clara wanted to give him a hug right then and there, but she understood that they did not have that kind of relationship.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

They continued to walk in the silence of the night. They sky was black, so black that it resembled death. Clara grabbed onto the Doctor's arm in fear of the dark.

"Clara, do you have a secret you are willing to share? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Clara remained silent for a minute in order to decide if she would give up her only secret to this madman. She decided that now was the time.

"Okay Doctor, you first."

"Fine. I know part of your secret. You are both Clara and Oswin. I have no idea how in the hell you did it, but you lived through two deaths and it's bugging me."

Clara gasped. She had not thought that the Doctor had put it together. For a minute, she had believed that the Doctor had known nothing when it was right in front of him, but she had believed wrong.

"Tell me now Clara or Oswin or whatever you want to be called."

"Doctor, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"You are not the last of your kind."

The Doctor drew in a deep breathe. Clara could tell that he now knew but she still had to confirm it in her own words.

****

"I am a Time Lady."


End file.
